narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Himuki Kokutan
known worldwide as was a renowned shinobi who hailed from the Kokutan Clan, who along with other famous clans of the region established in Land of Recoil a shinobi village: Tobikakurenai Village. He later declared himself a Kage, the Tobikage, although his title was not recognized as the other Kages from the . Even so, he became the . Background Himuki was born into a noble family of the Kokutan Clan. Although his parents were not the leaders of the clan, they were the most famous shinobi branch form the northeast, dominating much of the Land of Wind and the Land of Waterfalls. Even as a child, Himuki was seen as a prodigy at an early age and already executed missions for his clan, always having a high success rate. Because of his clan has no perpetual allies or enemies, Himuki never had a commitment to fairness and, like his clan, had a very volatil census of good and bad, dependieng on the interests of his clan. His loyalty was exclusive only to his family, his parents and his six siblings. Thus, Himuki became a true mercenary, only caring about the success of his missions and the final payment. These characteristics only became stronger with the death of three of his brothers, mainly Sakata's. However, Himuki abandoned his old ideals and adopted a new way of seeing the world after his meeting with the Senju Brothers occasionally during a mission against the . 's philosophy and 's discernment, made Himuki rethink his life and stop tormenting himself for not having been able to protect his brothers. Even though his first meeting with the Senju Brothers has been hostile, Himuki started to respect them after the mission, although he maintained a desire to rivalry against the Senju, which he considered the most powerful and prestigious clan in the world. With the emergence of the first shinobi villages, Himuki, when he assumed the head of the Kokutan clan, decided to make preparations for the founding of a village that bears his ideals and that one day could compete against the Senju's village. His first step was to make alliances with the heads of the Yamakaze Clan and the Yumekuni Clan, besides other smaller clans in the region. Then he led a caravan to find a country that would besiege the new village. Privileged by a geographical formation which served Himuki's desires, the Land of Recoil was chosen to be the birthplace of the new village. But the country already harbored a bunker from Kirigakure, a powerful newly created village of the Land of Water. The Fall of Magoa Base was the beginning of the turbulent relationship between Kirigakure and Tobikakurenai Village (the village created by Himuki, whose name was against the style of the other villages). The bunker's destruction allowed Tobikakurenai Village's creation in the Land of Recoil. After the establishment of the village in a protected land, the village began to prosper and receive citizen and alliances proposals of other clans, as Hisajima and Amigumo. With the village's growth and also its political and economic problems, it became necessary to elect a leader, and Himuki was unanimously elected by the inhabitants. Thus, based on the leaders of the other great nations, he proclaimed himself Kage. However his title as was not recognized by any of the other villages (except Hoshigakure few years later), which saw Tobikakurenai as a minor village. Angered by what he thought was a betrayal of Hashirama, Himuki ignored the decision of the other villages and was appointed Tobikage, even if the title does not give equal importance as the . At some time in his youth, he trained under the Tigers being supervised by Ginba and Araiha, training along with Toramaru and later he became a sage. Personality Even as a child, Himuki was extremely committed to the traditions and commandments of his clan in the same way that was totally obedient to the orders given to him. His thought always sought the welfare and prosperity of the clan and before reaching adolescence he behaved like a rational adult who knew that anytime his ally could betray him and thus, he easily adopted the clan's custom of not have declared allies, only as long was the clan's interest. Because of his mindset to rely only on himself and his family, Himuki as he grew became increasingly an excellent mercenary, without getting involved with any more than necessary to fulfill a mission and caring only with the final payment and the mission success. Because of this, he became a cold shinobi, surrounded by ideals that were based only on logic and ambitions. Convinced that his path would bring prosperity to the clan, he did not care who would fulfill a mission since it was successful. With the death of three of his brothers, Himuki became depressed and began to wonder if his ideology was correct, because in his mind, the guilt of his brothers had died was his. His change in attitude came when he met occasionally with the Senju Brothers, who presented to him a new way of facing the facts and challenges that arose at that time. His meeting with and provided a complete transformation of Himuki ideology, and from this encounter he realized that the best way to achieve progress and prosperity would treat with care all those who are important to him and put faith and trust in right people in the future do not betray his trust. Himuki was also very competitive and do not like when anyone was better than him. Although he had the conviction that the Senju clan was one of the best in the world and that Hashirama was at a level far above him, Himuki had a secret rivalry against the First Hokage. This feeling became grudge when Hashirama opposed Himuki's desire to become a Kage. After this quarrel, he bore no other feeling about Hashirama differently of frustration and disappointment, yet Himuki not abandoned his old ideals after such displeasure. Besides keeping many secrets about his past and did not like to mention the times he only cared about money and successfully Himuki never talked about what was hiding beneath his mask, but whenever someone touched on the subject he referred to what was hiding as a curse or a penance. Appearance Himuki was a tall man with tanned skin, green eyes and long lilac hair tied in a long ponytail. On his forehead he uses a gray cloth, the same color as the mask that hides the lower part of his face, covering part of his nose to the chin. This cloth was replaced by Tobikakurenai's standard forehead protector after its founding. Every time he was seen, Himuki wore the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of navy blue traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit, the back of his armor bore the Kokutan symbol emblazoned on them. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. After proclaim himself Tobikage, Himuki often hold his hat in a leather belt he supported around his left arm. During his childhood, Himuki wore a simple blue robe with his clan symbol embroidered on the right sleeve. Although he already used a mask covering the lower part of his face, this in turn was different from the one he wore during adulthood, being blue and shabbier with some tears at the bottom. Himuki used the mask over his face because, at the beginning of his training with the Steel Release, was noticed that he had been contaminated by a very rare infestation due to the poorly transformations of his cells into steel. Because of that the lower part of his face, once transformed into steel, was not capable of return to normal. To avoid being offended and excluded by others, Himuki opted to hide his deformity with the mask. However, when he learned the Sage Mode, he noticed that his infection worsened increasingly, forming even sharp spikes. Moreover, during his youth, it was noted that pieces of steel were exposed in other parts of his face, though such pieces of steel could be confused with an earring and a piercing. Abilities Himuki was always followed by his reputation as a prodigy, and even if he was surrounded by many powerful shinobi of his era, he commonly stood out from the others, being always very versatile in all the skills of a shinobi, besides having an exceptional dominion over his clan's Kekkei Genkai. Although his title as Kage is unofficial, Tobirama Senju said Himuki was powerful enough to oppose any of the other Kage, except Hashirama and the First Raikage. The Second Hokage also said that fight alongside Himuki was one of the greatest honors of his life and that he never met a shinobi outside the Senju clan who had so easily in suit his fighting style. Urusai said that neither he nor the Second Tobikage could match his level of power, mainly because his summoning ability, the Steel Release and the Sage Mode allowed him to reach a level that no other shinobi from Tobikakurenai came to achieve. Taijutsu and Genjutsu As characteristic of his clan, Himuki mastered various skills both as genjutsu as taijutsu. Besides that because of the Steel Release, his physical strength and his resistance to any kind of physical damage increase, making him able to withstand a battle for hours without showing exhaustion. These skills are further potentiated when he enters the Sage Mode. He is also capable of changing his enemies' sense of direction, causing them to get lost easily and walk in circles. During Tobikakurenai's founding, Himuki has extended the reach of this technique so that none unwanted visitor invade the village. Ninjutsu Besides having mastery over his Kekkei Genkai, Himuki is versed in the use of various others ninjutsu. Using the reflections created from contact of light in a steel mirror, Himuki uses the Telescope Technique to take a superficial view of the village. In addition, he also used the Body Flicker Technique to get around quickly through the village if something caught his attention through the mirror. Himuki was also expert in controlling his chakra, being able to transfer it through different people and drain the chakra of a target using seals. He was also able to create clones of himself and extract objects from hidden places. Nature Transformation Himuki was arguably the most powerful and famous member of the Kokutan Clan due to his mastery over the Steel Release using it in a unique way that stood him out from other members of his clan who also had the same kekkei genkai. With his unique skills, Himuki was able to turn his body into black steel, increasing his resistance to physical attacks, so as to become almost indestructible. Because of this he earned the nickname . He could turn his arms in steel and manipulating it could make them take the form of a club, or could sharpen them to assume a shape like swords. Himuki was also able to use his speed to create a very destructive spinning attack against his targets. The nickname was given to him after he destroyed the Kirigakure bunker with a single hit after having transformed his arm into a strong and indestructible club. Barrier Ninjutsu Besides famous for his Kekkei Genkai, Himuki was also versed in barrier ninjutsu, which he often used the Steel Release to create his own barrier technique or passively to have a greater control over the Four Dark Moons Battle Encampment, a variation of the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, which forms an impenetrable barrier able to pierce the body of anyone who comes in contact with it or turn the victim into a steel statue. He was also able to create a barrier formed by five giant steel pillars, capable of holding any target inside, preventing it from moving and he also uses the Canopy Method Formation. Summoning Technique Himiku also had two personal summons, Ginba and Araiha the most important couple of tigers among their race by being both Sage and per master advanced techniques of the tigers Sage Art. Ginba and Araiha were responsible for training Himuki and were often summoned by him to help during his battles. Although Himuki did not use the Sage Mode constantly Ginba and Araiha were always ready to help him. Kenjutsu It is known that Himuki was skilled in the field of swords and that he owned his own fighting style and various kenjutsu which were created by himself. Most became restricted and only he was able to use, although others have become characteristic of some Tobikakurenai's shinobi as the Air Shadow. Senjutsu Himuki possessed great reserves of chakra, because of it, was possible for him to learn the senjutsu and subsequently entered in Sage Mode. Once he learned how to use and absorb natural energy sufficient to strengthen his physical powers and his techniques, he became able to control the Sage Mode to use it during his battles. Although Himuki already possessed an above normal speed, the Sage Mode enabled him to attain even higher speeds as well as enhance his transformations and his other techniques. The Sage Mode's transformations also allowed that Himuki possessed tigers skills. His vision became more insightful and he was able to see much greater distances than his normal vision would allow. He also won a fantastic balance that enabled mainly getting around like a tiger, using his hands to enhance his speed and so, according to what he said, being able to traverse the frontiers of the Land of Fire in less than an hour. However the accumulation of natural energy causes many side effects in Himuki. During the use of the Sage Mode's imperfect form, Himuki gained green marks around his eyes and on his nose, his hair became longer and his nails grew and got sharp, his eyes were also flourishing yellow like a feline. Case he absorb too much natural energy, the side effects became more expressive. His teeth became sharper, his ears began to take the pointed shape of a tiger's and the hairs of his body became bigger. Because of this, Himuki used to summon Ginba and Araiha to absorb the excessive natural energy, however, when not even the couple was able to absorb all the extra energy, the natural energy ended up coming into conflict with the Steel Release. When this happened, Himuki lost control over the steel and parts of his body were coated externally with steel. In addition, the steel present in Himuki's face reacted to the natural energy and generated two sharp spikes that tore his mask. Besides, every time Himuki lost control on Sage Mode the steel on his face grew. Upon returning to his normal shape, the amount of steel does not fully decreased, increasing the contamination. Because of this, Himuki did not use the Sage Mode normally during battles. Legacy With his death, many of Tobikakurenai's citizens believed that the village would be doomed to an invasion of other villages as their leader (who was the most powerful shinobi from Tobikakurenai) had died and no other shinobi would be able to replace him completely. But Himuki's greatest legacy was his ideology that he inherited from Hashirama and has been adapted to suit the customs and character of the inhabitants of Tobikakurenai. The ideal known as Will of Air, created by Himuki, was passed on several residents of Tobikakurenai as the will that they'll would always strive and seek progress in the village. This determination has been passed from generation to generation and this remains in the heart of many shinobi through the years. Trivia *Himuki's hobbies were mechanics and solve puzzles. *Himuki desired opponent was Tobirama Senju. *Himuki's favourite food was chikuwa. *Himuki's favourite phrase were "Friends are known first in hardships" (勘案にあって初めて市乳を知る, Kannan-ni atte hajimete shinyū-wo shiru) and "If you do not enter the tiger's cave, you will not catch its cub" (虎穴に入らずんば虎子を得ず。, Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu). Quotes *(To ) "A man says who he is through his character and his actions. The man's honor is only really revealed when he is faced with his greatest fears. Retreat... facing fear... are decisions that can have different meanings depending on your view point. I don't say who I'm, so no one will ever know what are my principles, my character... my loyalty." *"Every man has a curse. Some face it, others live with it." *(To Kanmi Kokutan) "Sister, we'll show for the Five Great Shinobi Countries which high we can jump. Let's show them that we can jump with open hands and grab any one of our goals." *(To ) "My village isn't in hiding from anyone. Anyone can face us that we'll fight with honor. I'll lead them to a future of prosperity that you made me see, Hashirama. Thanks for opening my eyes, but starting today I see you just like the Hokage. And if our paths cross again, I'll make you see me as the Tobikage." * (To the ) "Excuse me for the delay, but I think someone lost my invitation. We can start the meeting now ... The Tobikage arrived." *(To the ) "To determine if a nation is great or not, is insignificant the size of its land, but the determination that its inhabitants carry. Proof that my village is as great as yours is that were my forces which decimated your troops in the Land of Recoil. We can now revise our agreements."